


Handball!

by ChaosMorning



Series: DaiKen Week 2017 [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: DaiKen Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosMorning/pseuds/ChaosMorning
Summary: Daisuke figured that he had more problems in his life than most kids.But not soccer. Soccer he had in hand.He thought so, anyways.





	Handball!

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Soulmates

Compared to a lot of other kids, Daisuke figured that he had a lot going on in his life. There were a whole lotta obstacles he had in his way. No shortage of problems that were detracting from his ability to really do stuff well.

At least that’s the excuse he tried on his parents when they asked him about the grade on his latest math test.

But math was hard – hard and _evil._

It might’ve been an excuse then, but the more he thought about it, he really did have a lot going on his life.

He had his Digimon, and trying to keep all of that a secret from his family.

There was school, which was a real issue.

Hikari _still_ didn’t wanna go out with him, especially not with Takeru around now too…

And the Kaiser, the Kaiser was a _huge_ problem.

But soccer? When it came to soccer, well, Daisuke had soccer in hand.

Foot.

Whatever.

He thought so, anyways. The game today might change that. His team had been doing pretty well this season, even in spite of Daisuke not being able to practice nearly enough with how often he was being pulled into the Digital World. No losses yet, and that was a trend that he definitely wanted to keep going.

His teammates all seemed pretty resigned to defeat now.

So what if the Tamachi team hasn’t lost any games this season either? Or in the past two years. Since wonder boy Ichijouji joined them. He was just some kid too. Odaiba could beat them if they worked together.

 

It took just meeting Ichijouji for Daisuke to reconsider that.

He was so… intimidating.

So cool.

So… _ugh._ Daisuke didn’t have a good word to describe how knotted up his stomach got when Ken looked at him like that.

It took a whole two minutes into the game for Daisuke to consider taking all of that back.

None of them could keep up with Ken, and the whole Tamachi team worked like a well-oiled machine in a way that the Odaiba could only dream to come close to.

It took taking a penalty to realize just how far gone he was.

Ken had a clear shot at the net. The Odaiba goalie looked ready to curl up in a ball this time. Daisuke wasn’t sure if he could blame the poor guy. The way Ken kicked had practically sent the kid flying when the ball hit him last time.

He figured he could stop it. He could still turn things around for them.

Daisuke was ready.

And then Ken smirked at him, then went for the ball.

Daisuke thought he was ready.

His eyes caught Ken’s. He watched the way the corner of his lips turned in a crooked grin. He swallowed hard when Ken looked from the ball, to Daisuke, then to the goal, then back to him. His jaw went slack, his mind went blank, and he could feel his heart leap into his throat. If his jaw fell any lower, he bet that Ken could actually see his heart trying to crawl up his throat and out of his mouth.

He was a goner.

The ball hit Daisuke so hard that he tumbled backwards. When he managed to get up, he still had the same look on his face. He was even more in love now.

“Handball!”

Daisuke looked from the ref to his lap. He was holding the ball in his hands there, still caught dumb and dazed by Ken.

He was _such_ a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that tomorrow's entry is going to be better.
> 
> ...God, I hope so. This was a train wreck.


End file.
